Reg
|nature=Lax |type1=Normal |media=special |epnum=PS400 |pokemonname=Regigigas |epname=Bogging Down Quagsire |catchepnum=PS416 |catchepname=Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI |prevonum=486 |evo1num=486 |noevo=incap |current=With Diamond |va=no }} Reg (Japanese: ぎー Gī) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his sixth overall. Prior to the Reg was owned by Palmer, but was released soon after. As of Alternate Dimension Showdown IV, it is at level 75 and its Characteristic is "sturdy body." History Prior to All About Arceus IX, Reg was awakened by with the help of 's so that it could be used to stop a legendary crisis in Sinnoh in the case that there was one. Since it was not necessary at the time, Palmer it back into Snowpoint Temple. Reg first appeared at the Snowpoint Temple as a silhouette in Bogging Down Quagsire after , Maylene, and Candice ended up camping there after their defeat at the hands of Jupiter. It let loose a growling noise that startled Platinum, causing her to pull out a Poké Ball in case it was a wild Pokémon that she would need to catch for their safety; however, she fell unconscious from her injuries and the Poké Ball fell and rolled towards Regigigas, who went inside the Poké Ball. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V, during the final battle with Cyrus on the Spear Pillar, Regigigas appeared from out of Platinum's bag to save and from entering a black hole. After saving him, Regigigas decided to choose Diamond as its and the two go to battle against . Reg managed to grab Dialga and Palkia and pin them down so that the black hole they created while fighting would not be able to widen any further. Although it was able to stop them briefly, Dialga and Palkia were encouraged by Cyrus to fight even harder. The power they expelled became too great for Reg to handle and it was sent flying and defeated. Later, it helped to carry several Gym Leaders to a hospital after the battle had ended. In Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost), Diamond revealed that even though Reg was now his Pokémon, it refused to come out of its Poké Ball, and he enlisted the help of Dr. Footstep to see if he could read its footprints to figure out what is wrong with it. Soon after, a arrived from the Distortion World and begun wreaking havoc on Eterna City. Reg quickly let itself out from its Poké Ball to battle the Renegade Pokémon. However, it was soon forced to switch opponents when it was attacked by Charon's . The Lava Dome Pokémon proved to be a tough opponent with its strength and moves, but Reg managed to deal heavy damage with its and nearly defeats it. In The Final Dimensional Duel III, when Diamond was attacked and seemingly killed by a from Giratina after pushing out of the way of the attack, Reg suddenly turned around and appeared to leave. However, Reg quickly returned and revealed that it only left to bring the appliances to allow to change forms and attack Charon. When Giratina tried to attack it from behind, Reg simply it on Heatran and throws a large pile of on the two. When Pearl traveled to the Distortion World, he held Reg's Poké Ball since Diamond had mysteriously disappeared beforehand. In The Final Dimensional Duel IX, at the Distortion World, Charon sent Heatran out to attack Diamond and Pearl, causing Reg to come out of its Poké Ball once again to fight it a second time. As their battle continued, several other Legendary Pokémon joined the fight. During the battle, Reg, along with several others, were put to by 's ; however, managed to save them by turning their Abilities to with , saving them from Giratina's . The battle with Giratina ended when it attempts to escape, leaving only the Pokémon that could fly to be able to chase it back into the real world. After Charon and Giratina were defeated, Reg, along with the other Legendary Pokémon, emerged from the Distortion World with Paka and Uji in its hands. It was then revealed to have chosen to stay as a part of Diamond's team. Personality and characteristics Little is known about Reg's personality, as it displays no facial expression and only appears during times of grave crisis that it deems as threatening towards the entire Sinnoh region. In these cases, Reg is capable of emerging from its Poké Ball by itself in order to intervene, without the command of its . In its few appearances, Dr. Footstep analyzed its footprints which showed Reg's loyalty to Sinnoh and willingness to protect the peace, as well as deep lamentation for when he was supposedly killed by 's . As a Legendary Pokémon, Reg has demonstrated immense strength which allows it to take on other Legendary Pokémon and stop them in their tracks, although it can get worn out over prolonged battling. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Crush Grip|1=Icy Wind|2=Rock Slide}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Crush Grip|1=Icy Wind|2=Rock Slide}}}} In the games Palmer's Regigigas appears in in the on the 49th consecutive battle and in , when battled for the Gold Print. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Palmer's Regigigas in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=087/100}} Trivia * At level 75, Reg is the highest leveled Pokémon belonging to Diamond. * Reg is the first Legendary Pokémon to have a permanent spot on a Pokédex holder's team. Names Related articles Category:Diamond's Pokémon Category:Frontier Brains' Pokémon Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Released Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon it:Reg ja:ぎー zh:戴亞蒙德的阿奇